A set-top box contains limited memory for application space. There is an increasing demand for set-top based applications. Many set-top box applications are written in languages that require manual memory management (e.g., languages that do not perform automatic garbage collection such as C and C++). Applications, utilities, and other programs written in languages that require manual memory management often contain memory leaks or other inefficient uses of resources. Memory leaks and other memory management issues can lead to crashing or rebooting of a set-top box, poor performance of a set-top box, and other issues.